The Foxs Pain
by Kiba Worg
Summary: Naruto is been suffering from the first moment of his life. Now he gets to endure several kinds of tortures after been captured by the Akatzuki. Will he be able to scape? Will Sasuke help him? Rape, Lemon, Torture, Adult Contet
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my first fan-fic ever and I don't know how it will end. If you have any ideas please let me know im open to any kind of suggestions. I also want to say that English is not my first language so if you have any complains about technical uses of the language let me know. _

_Please rate and comment I would like to know what do you thing. _

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and all his friends belong to _****Kishimoto-sensei **

* * *

Chapter1. Naruto's birthday. The worse Night.

The night was dark and moonless; the dark sky on top of the world covered everything in darkness. The rain fall heavily against the roofs of the village of Konoha, thunders running thru the air as the storm didn't seem to have end. It had been raining for 3 straight days now. But not even the heavy rain could stop the festival that was taking part in the village. The village, completely sunk in darkness, for the power plant of the village had been blown because of the thunder storm and was still unrepaired, was lighted with the colourful fireworks and different shows and parties taking part in the commercial district of Konoha. This was the best night of the year for the whole village, this night was the best for all the merchant of the village because of the huge profit, this night was the best for all ninja since, aside from a skeleton defensive force and those currently on missions, they got the night off to party themselves to dead, kids ran all around laughing and playing, families got together to have a good time and even those famous for their antagonism like the Hyuga joined in the party and everyone generally welcomed everyone else in their joyful embrace. This was the best night for all the village since they remembered their greatest hero the 4th Hokage.

There was no way this night couldn't get any worst for a certain blond ninja. This particular night was the worst night of the year, every year. There was a festival in the village of Konoha to remember his birthday, the night a huge and powefull demon known as the Kiuby attacked the village 17 years ago, and was sealed inside of him, thus starting his live as the demon container that everyone hated. Yeah that was what this night mined for Naruto. Just a flimsy excuse to remain the villagers of what had happened causing them the renew their hatred for the dammed thing and its unfortunate container by extension. Hiding in his apartment, using the darkness to keep himself of the sight of everyone, the watched the lights of the festival from his window. Usually he didn't get out of his department 4 days before and 3 days after the 10th of October, for fear that some angry villagers will get the lust of chasing the demon down. He didn't knew if anything had changed since he went off to train with ero-sannin but he wasn't going to take the risk of going alone on the streets right now. There were still many people who hated him and would be delighted of seen him badly hurt and bleeding himself to dead. Sure Kiuby's chakra would have healed him before, but since he had told Kiuby that he wouldn't use his powers again the fox had been doing a great job retracting his chakra, preventing it from healing Naruto whenever he was hurt. It was just too risky to get out right now. Not that he could have fun in the festival anyway. He could try to play some pranks on the villagers, but on this particular night they would take it on the worst side, making several of them hate him even more. Naruto had worked his ass off to gain the acceptance of the villagers, although not been entirely successful some level of acceptance had been archived, playing some pranks and risking them to hate him again was definitely not worth it. Not that he would make it out of the festival alive.

"How are you doing to night brat?" Kiuby's poisonous voice surrounded Naruto sounding from every corner of the room.

"Back off, stupid fox leave me alone" Naruto jelled back at the demon fox. Not wanting to know anything about the fox, especially to night. "Get back to your cage!"

"Ohh, is the little Naruto depressed, do you feel alone?" Kiubby said in a sarcastic tone, his voice filled with mock and evil.

"SHUT UP!"Naruto jelled out lout while Kiuby laughed at him "HaHaHaHaHa" Kiuby laughed like a maniac, his voice echoing all over the place. "Why don't you just let me out so we can kill them all together? The hole lot of them!" Kiuby said. He was enjoying himself, taking the time to break Naruto's will and pull him into darkness. He does that every year since he had been awaken and Naruto found out about him, not that he would succeed but he did enjoyed playing with Naruto's feelings and making him lost his nerves, which usually ended with him crying desperately on his bed, while Kiuby laughed at him and humiliate him. He had never told anyone about this, he didn't trusted the others to keep treating him like a person the moment they found out what degree of influence the dammed fox could have.

"Stop it" Naruto said firmly "I won't listen to you to night. I'm not alone, I've got tons of friend now, believe it!"He said trying to convince himself more than Kiuby. The simple truth was that he still wasn't sure about that. Sure there had been some people around to call his friends when he needed them, like Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and especially Sakura, but he still felt like he was alone, apart from anyone else. It had been different with Sasuke, he had been the only one who got really close to Naruto. Painful memories rushed their way into Narutos thoughts "Sasuke" he whispered unconsciously.

"Thinking about the raven boy again uhn?" Kiuby said. "Why don't you get that he doesn't like you, he doesn't want to come back, he doesn't want to be around you" Kiubby made a dramatic pause while a small tear rolled down Narutos cheek. "He tried to kill you" He said slowly, like savouring the rush of emotions running through the boy's body. Naruto started to lose control of himself. He felt himself crush under the weight of memories and gilt for not been able to prevent him from leaving, for not been able to bring his fried back. His world started spinning at the thought, making him fell the same way he used to feel when he was little and the entire village gave him cold nasty looks full of hatred, keeping their children away from him like he had some kind of disease that everyone needed to be away from, hunting him down like a criminal who didn't understand what his crime had been. That feeling was like a thousand needles burying themselves deep in his heart. The same feeling Naruto got every time he thought of Sasuke.

"Why did Sasuke have to leave?" "Why did he leave me all alone? I had no one else besides him, he was my brother, why did he leave me behind? I would have gone with him"

This wasn't fare. That was a low punch, IT JUST WASN'T FARE. Why did Kiubby have to use Sasuke to mock him? Memories of his past with Sasuke rushed through his mind, the missions with team 7, and the time when Sasuke had actually tried to kill him, and the time when they found him and he wasn't strong enough to stop him and bring him back, and Sasuke tried to kill him again. Tears silently rolled down his face. Naruto braced himself trying not to lose it as the fox simply ravelled in the misery that flooded the boys mind.

"Ooiii, Narutoo?" someone jelled at the door. Naruto not wanting to be seen like this, especially not this day, took his time to recover himself before attending the door. He couldn't take too long thought, the nocks were starting to get impatient.

"km'on Naruto, it's me Kiba, open the door already it's freaking freezing out here", "arf!" backed Akamaru annoyed. "Hurry up Naruto you know I can smell you in there fox-boy!" He was getting really annoyed "km'on open up!"

Kiba had been around him a lot since Sasuke left. He was his second most important bond. After Sasuke left Kiba took his place, playing pranks with Naruto, training their asses off together and competing with each other, a lot actually. Most importantly they cared for each other. Even as it was difficult to know where the pranks ended and were the real fights began been the two of them as violent as they were, they usually ended up bleeding and seriously injured but feeling really good, like after a good workout and never failed to break in a blast of laughter. They have shared a lot together. Naruto could never forget Sasuke thought. Kiba knew this and was OK with it; he had always known Naruto would never get over it when he accepted the lonely fox in his pack, not without a really bloody fight though.

Naruto opened the door, but without taking the door chain off, so he glared at Kiba from the small opening allowed by it.

"What do you want Dog-boy, I can't go out to hang around to night" Said Naruto keeping his voice distant, but sarcasm was all too evident.

"Oh just let me in, it's really cold out here you know" Kiba said obviously annoyed braising himself trying to keep his body warm "here I brought you some ramen" he said while pulling an entire bag full with instant Ramen from his back. Naruto been the ramoholick he was, and having run out of supplies two days ago, not for short sightedness but because he simply forgot, opened the door in an instant without saying another word. Naruto reached for the ramen bag and rushed to the kitchen where he started to kook the delicious noodles. He was really hungry, as his stomach made obvious letting out a really loud growl. He still looked nervous though.

Kiba who had entered the apartment after been ripped off his bag started talking in a joyful tone trying to cheer Naruto up "He, I knew you would fall for it Baka". The only response he got back was an angry stare from Naruto signaling him to close the door and put all the locks on, there were 8 of them. Kiba then noticed that the apartment was changed from the last time he had been in there. It wasn't until he finished securing all the 8 locks that it hit him. Naruto had turned his apartment into a fortress, doors and windows reinforced with several beams to prevent people from breaking in and get him, the furniture had changed too in order to provide secure hidings in all fronts in case he had to hide from his hunters. "Geez, is he really that scared?" Kiba complained in his mind.

This was really unusual. Normally is would take just the mention of ramen to take Naruto out off his thoughts, completely nuts and rampaging over the closest ramen place. It was well known that, if he hadn't ate all the ramen of the world, was because he couldn't afford to eat it all at once. This night however he seemed concentrated, like a hunter, excepting the fact that he was the one been hunted. He stood there looking at his ramen, but every once in a while he would turn an eye to the window checking what was going on outside, his ears focused on every little noise coming from outside. Kiba could tell that this night was different from other nights; it seemed to him that Naruto looked like a wild lonely wolf that was very pissed off, dangerous, his attention torn on every possible menace, his firm and lean muscles flexed and waiting, like he was ready to jump and rip the head off of whoever came cross his door, killing intent surrounding him, it all made him look really cool and powerful, a shame actually given the circumstances. "khe that Teme, girls would be all over him, if he were like this every day." After all girls always fell for power and mystery, Kiba thought. "But he wouldn't be so fun to hang around with."

Kiba was absorbed in this observation, when suddenly Naruto placed a big boll of ramen on the table near were Kiba had been standing signaling him to sit down. Naruto didn't say anything just chuckled happily and went back into the Kitchen. He came back with two more bolls of ramen; he placed one in front of Akamaru and petted him with his free hand, "Sorry Akamaru I don't have any dog food, this is really tasty thought, I hope you like it", "Arf" barked the giant ninja dog and the licked the boys hand in thanks. "hey don't bark tonight all right, we don't want to get caught, do we?" Akamaru nodded slowly. Naruto grinned widely and then sat himself with his boll of ramen on the other sit in front of where Kiba's ramen was. It wasn't until then that Kiba realized that Naruto had been doing all that in complete darkness. Yeah Konoha was without energy plant, but he didn't even have a candle or lamp to light his home.

Kiba took off his soaked clothes revealing his huge muscles and tanned skin. Kiba had a great body, hi was slightly taller than Naruto but was very muscular for someone his age. He dried his dripping hair with his shirt and tossed it into a corner. He had no intentions of leaving for tonight, at least not until the raining had stopped. He seated at the table with noting but his boxer-shorts and started eating. He knew Naruto was okay with that, they have been really close for years now and Naruto had often slept over in Kiba's house so they knew how they looked, not that they really cared further than a muscle measuring competition, which Kiba never failed to win, even if Naruto was only half a pound behind. Naruto on the other hand looking that his fried was determined to stay with him for tonight couldn't help but feeling relive and happiness, he let out a small laugher and grinned joyfully.

"You see stupid fox, I do have friends, and my very best friend is here to make me company to night, Believe it!" Naruto laughed loudly inside his head.

"You sure are brain damaged brat, there are still a lot of people who hates you, and the raven boy doesn't like you ether" Kiubby said."These mutt is not a match for all the others and besides he reeks of dog, I don't understand why are you so fond of him"

"You will see, everyone will see, I'll be Hokage and will make this entire fucking village recognize me I'll bring that stupid theme back, believe it! Just wait for it you fucking bastard!" Naruto was really pissed off with Kiubby; he was the one to blame for all of this after all.

"Hahaha oh brat are you trying to convince me or yourself? Hahaha" Mock filling his voice

"Shut up stupid fox"

"No you shut up"

"Naruto …?" Naruto was caught off his thoughts by the intrigued Inuzuka sitting in front of him. His face must have been giving away his whole conversation with Kiubby for the Inuzuka at the other side of the table looked really worried and confused. "You okay?" The dog boy continued.

"Y-ye-e-Yeah Ev-erithing is fine hehehe" rushed Naruto, while scratching the back of his head and pulling up a great simile. He was nervous but he didn't want to have Kiba making fun of it, this wasn't a normal situation after all. "I'm sorry I can't offer you and Akamaru anything else, my food ran out two days ago." He hurried to change de subject with a nervous smile.

"You know Naruto, I've been around for a while and I already know the difference between your real and fake smiles, seriously man I can tell" said Kiba with a concerning tone in his voice. He glared Naruto right in the eyes for a long time until the blonde dropped the smile and lowered his head. They continued to eat their ramens in silence and neither of them said anything until they had finished. After finishing they stayed in silence for a while. "Baka Naruto, I can't believe how paranoid he is." Kiba was about to talk when Naruto suddenly tackled him down. "Oi, what the hell are you doing, fucking moron?" Kiba jelled angrily. Naruto seemed to panic and quickly gagged Kiba, giving him no chance to protest, after wrestling him into submission. "Shut it dog-boy ". Naruto said in a nearly inaudible whisper with a dark voice that Kiba had never thought him capable off. He was about to fight back, he could have defeated Naruto, but that moment he smelled something abnormal emanating from the hand gagging him below his nose, it was fear? No it was not possible, what could scare Naruto this way in the safety of the village? He had been in several missions with him, since it was discovered that they were the best combination when some butt kicking was needed, but he had never sensed fear in Naruto not even by facing a much stronger opponent, as a matter of fact it was usually him the one that returned the courage to the rest of the team when the situation reached a dead end. But this time it was there, mixed with the smell of the demon fox that always surrounded the blondes body was a hint of fear. "What the … why does he freak out like this?" were the Inuzukas thoughts when the answer came flying thru the window. A rock wrapped in an explosive note sent everything around flying, the screams of the people outside rushed in the room while other things were been thrown against the house and the noise of those trying to break down the door to get in "Come out demon", "Get the demon" they screamed. Naruto just braced Kiba stronger and pulled him behind one of the barricades hi had built with his furniture. "Naruto we have to fight back!"Kiba screamed thru his gag trying to break free but the only answer he got was the tightening of Narutos hold around him.

Kiba could feel Narutos heartbeat rising "What the hell is the problem with him, we could kick their asses easily, and I won't even have to use Akamaru … and Akamaru, wher…?" Akamaru had been lying next to the boys all the time an occasional killing glare from Naruto kept him quiet. This was disturbing to say the least, Naruto been accretive enough to make Akamaru obey him, while even Kiba had problems with the huge ninja dog sometimes.

"Oi, it seems he ran away like last year" said someone outside, "ha that coward" someone answered, "quick lets get out of here the ambus are coming" as they rushed away from Narutos apartment. Some of them stayed any way "wait I have an idea", was heard on the outside. "Hahaha that will make a great welcome home for that dammed demon hahaha" some other voices answered. The next thing the boys knew, a molotov bomb came flying thru the window and set the apartment in fire. Naruto however remain silent and steady while hearing the laughs running away thru the streets of Konoha, until they faded away.

Naruto stayed there in silence for a while "are they really gone?" he asked quietly Akamaru. The giant dog nodded slowly after checking that there were no other smells than the one of the rain that still pounded heavily outside. Naruto released Kiba and without saying a word he began to clean his apartment putting out the flames that were left by the explosive notes. The Apartment was severely damaged and most of the furniture was destroyed, but the annoyed blonde didn't seem to care.

"Why don't you fight them, we could have kicked their asses easily". Said Kiba; still sitting on the floor in his boxers. His large torso pounding heavily gasping for air, he had been choking while Naruto gagged him.

"I can't Kiba they are too many and there are also a lot of s rang shinobi among them, I don't stand a chance." He said with his usual grin on his face.

Kiba stood up to face him but Naruto avoided him by cleaning the room. "Akamaru and I were here we could have helped you out" he said after a while. His fists clenching in indignation on his sides, while all his muscles flexed in rage. Somehow he felt insulted "Doesn't he thing that I would help him, or does he thing that they are too much for us? We are supposed to be friends; he is like a fox-brother to me. Doesn't he trust me?" He thought.

"Narutooo!" A very annoyed Kiba demanded after a while when Naruto became speechless. The rain was coming in thru the broken window and the time kept going by without an answer from the blonde, who was propousfully trying to ignore the angered Inuzuka.

Kiba let out an angry growl "I won't take this anymore, get him Akamaru!" He shouted, as the giant ninja dog moved to tackle Naruto, but because of the lack of space in the tiny apartment Akamaru missed him. Not that it used him much, because the next second he was facing the floor, tackled down by Kiba, and his right arm been pulled painfully behind his back.

"Hey fleabag get off of me, that hurts" Naruto complained loudly.

"Answer me!" The Inuzuka demanded, puling Narutos arm harder, while pressing the blondes face against the floor with his free hand. For some time Naruto remained silent, he tried to fight Kiba off of him but the Inuzukas strong and muscular legs kept him pinned to the ground. As the blonde didn't seemed to be willing to submit Kiba started to apply more always increasing pressure on the blondes head.

"OK, OK I give up, I give up. Dam you dog-boy you sure are mean. That fucking hurts Believe it! Now get your fucking ass off of me!"

"Answer me! Why don't you fight them?" The Inuzuka demanded, glaring at Naruto. His dark eyes filled with anger. As Naruto made eye contact with him he knew the dog man wasn't going to let him go until he had what he wanted. Intense pain crushed his mind and body as rage and vulnerability hit him. He felt so useless. He couldn't take this anymore.

"I just can't Ok. I can't attack them, most of them are civilians. The council already hates me; if they find out that I attacked a civilian, even in self defense, they will lock me away forever. They are just waiting for me to give them a reason. Believe it! I've worked so hard to get acknowledged in this fucking village and to be Hokage, I can't give everything up just to give some of those fucking bastards what they deserve". Naruto exploded "Now get the hell off of me!" tears running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's been a really long time but i finally managed to finish the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I will do my best to try to bring you the next one a lot faster, but i still would have to ask for your patience. Sorry for all of you who have been waiting.

Please review, i will need some ideas as the story keeps going on as for some pairing that you would like to see. Any way on we go.

I dont own Naruto ... bla, bla, bla.

* * *

**2. The Fox is out of the Cage**

"I just can't Ok. I can't attack them most of them are civilians. The council already hates me; if they find out that I attacked a civilian, even in self-defense, they will lock me away forever. They are just waiting for me to give them a reason. Believe it! I've worked so hard to get acknowledged in this fucking village and to be Hokage, I can't give everything up just to give some of those fucking bastards what they deserve". Naruto exploded "Now get the hell off of me!" tears running down his face, rage and impotence evident in every drop.

His words echoed all over the place, while a dead silence took over, interrupted occasionally by Naruto's gagged sobs and cries, which he desperately tried to suppress but failed miserably. Those words he just spoke were really painful, for some reason. They were painfully true. He knew he was right, he knew there was no fail in his theory about that future; he knew this from the very beginning. From the moment the old sandaime had introduced him to the elders, when he was barely 5 years old. That knowledge has always been there, bugging him, he has thought about it and what he could do about it many, many times, he had come to accept it as a fact, a faith that he could only hope chance if he was chosen Hokage, and yet, now that he had spoken those words out loud they had renewed strength and power, rampaging thru his body and mind, destroying every little defense the demon container had left, every happy thought and memory was overrun, as he saw himself fall into darkness. His worst nightmares played in the background of his mind, picturing him chained in a dungeon or a research lab, alone as everyone just stood there looking at him with cold hateful eyes. The fear to been alone again made it impossible for him to regain control over himself and stop crying.

Kiba released Naruto, he did it slowly to prevent any possible violent reactions from the blonde, alter all it was him the one who had forced him to say those painful words. There was no saying of what could happen next. Kiba had never seen Naruto like this after all. He walked off slowly in shock. He had expected the dobe to say something stupid and heroic like "it's not their fault", or "I don't want to hurt them", even "if I fight them they will think the Kiuby is coming out and it would be worst!" he was expecting something like "I didn't wanted to get you two involved, it's one thing to have the villagers hate me, but I can't have them hating you both because of helping me!" which was the most hurtful, at least for him. He could have taken that, he could have mocked about his friend's fears and assured him that everything was going to be okay and that he would help him to kick everyone's asses any time, which was actually true, he just loved a good fight after all. But there was no way he could have been prepared for the answer Naruto gave him. Watching his friend lying on the floor with his fist clenched in anger and sobbing like that, his almighty will and optimism broken, just because his pride didn't allow him to take silence for an answer, was the most painful thing he could imaging.

Naruto stood up, tears still running down his face. "kuso!" he exclaimed in a whisper, mentally cursing Kiba for forcing him to talk. He didn't want to be seen like this, this was the most humiliating part of it all. He could take the villagers insults and attacks anytime with a maniac grin on his face and respond with loud screams assuring that he would become the rokudaime, but his pride couldn't take to be seen in this weakened state by the most important person for him, the only person he had left. You see, in Naruto's mind Sasuke had left a deep scar without knowing it. He had taught the blonde that power is the only thing that matters in the world. If you want to be important for someone, if you want to be accepted, you had to be strong. So Naruto had worked his ass off to become stronger to bring the raven bastard back, but it was also because in the back of his head a new fear was born, the fear to be left alone if he wasn't worth it. This was totally out of character for him, nobody had ever seen him this way not even a hint of it. He didn't allow it. He had been hiding this from everyone, for so many years, and now it was all in the open, everything he had done to build a reputation of a tough guy will banish, without his mask he will be exposed to everyone's wimps of killing him, mocking him, hurting him, not just to night but every day. His psychological defense will fall. He had finally given them the weapon himself. And if he loosed control of himself and if he fought back he will be locked away in a research lab forever. His mind crushed there, the realization of this hit him like a thunder. He was going to die. There was no other possible outcome to this if the information slipped out of his reach.

Kiubby, who had been aware of all this, broke down to laughs, "Hahaha, Oh Kami hahaha, I couldn't have planed it better hahaha" too distracted to take over, taking advantage of Narutos moment of weakness "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRAT! HAHAHA" he exclaimed sarcastically, his voice echoed all over the containers head, as images of his worst nightmares seemed to acquire life of its own before Narutos eyes, courtesy of Kiubby´s genjutsu. He seemed to lose consciousness for an instant while standing up there and started daydreaming about a world where everything was tainted with blood, his blood.

"Oh Kami, I'm so fucked up." He tried to get a sense of Kibas presence or chakra signature without turning his head back to look at him. "Why doesn't he say anything" Naruto thought "dam him, he sure is trying to figure out the best way to tell everyone" at this thought a new surge of rage took over his body. This wasn't normal rage thought. It was the rage of those who are dying and this surge of rage is their last impulse to go on, and try to survive, blinding their minds and blocking any normal or moral thought that could get in the way of the ultimate goal, survival, the king of rage demons like Kiubby fed of, the kind of rage that makes them stronger. "Noo, I won't let him, I won't let him tell anyone." As the last strings of consciousness binding him to the real world broke, Naruto could sense that something big was about to happen. He could feel Kiubby´s chakra flowing thru his body, taking over his rational thoughts and staining everything with bloodlust. It was a pleasant sensation, somehow. A sensation that, as he now realized, Naruto had actually missed. He knew something terrible was about to happen when a new goal was planted in his mind: To kill Inuzuka Kiba. His eyes widened at this but the blond was rendered useless, as suddenly everything turned red and his mind was emptied.

Kiba had been looking at his friend in shock, not been able to believe that someone like Naruto could be broken to this point. It was really shocking to see him like this. He didn't know what to do, but he had to do something, the whole thing was his fault after all. Guilt taking the best of him, he decided to at least try to bring the boy out of his stupor. "Naruto…"he started but was cut off by the sudden rage wave emanating from the fox. Yes the Fox, he could feel it, more likely smell it, "OMFG No" Kiba started to panic, while stepping back carefully. He tried to enhance his senses and find a trail of his friends scent, but there was no bail, Naruto's scent was gone and now the only thing standing in front of him was just the blonde's body. Slowly the Kiuby turned around to face him; there was a twisted smirk on his face. You could tell that the thing wanted blood, just by looking at his eyes. Those golden reddish eyes that had terrorized humanity for centuries with their lust for blood, freshly spelled blood. It was like taking a look of the underworld, where the souls were taken to endure endless tortures and the screams of agony and pain filled the air. Kiba froze at the sight of those crimson red eyes that prayed for dead, he tried to back away but was promptly stoped by the wall, unable to look away from those ayes. "What can I do" he thought, "I have to run away! I MUST RUN AWAY!". "You won't escape me", Kiba was pulled off of his thoughts as the Kiuby stepped forward to him.

"Your friend here is a really strange creature you know" Kiuby started "despite his feeling for you he has given me permission to kill you, you know?" Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing he was shocked. Naruto wanted him dead. His best friend wanted him dead. Kiuby laughed hysterically at the face of disbelieve of the boy. "Come on don't be like that, he only did it after some persuasion from my part."

Kiuby came closer to the dog nin, grabbing his face and forcing him to look straight into his eyes. Kiba hissed at the touch of the demon as the red chackra burned his face. Kiba tried to move away from him but Naruto's body seemed to be much stronger now. "You shouldn´t have messed with him, his mind is in a really weak state right now, its really easy for me to manipulate him as it is…But you know something?" he continued, mock evident in his voice "I won't kill the one that set me free" he said rather softly, like petting him. The demon Fox exploded in a burst of laugher at the sight of the puzzled face of the Inuzuka. With a smirk on his face the Kiubby got closer to the Inuzuka's ear "You made him weak. After you forced that little confession out of him, his mind simply felt apart. It was really easy to take over after that. So I'm not going to kill you. No, I'm going to eat you...slowly" he whispered, his voice held a promise of dead. Kiba felt his heart pumping hard against his chest and a chilling sweat covered his body as he watched the demon fox pulling back and opening his mouth. Kiba clenched his eyes preparing himself for the dreaded bite. But it never came, instead of that he heard a loud bark as the burning pressure on his chin was released. "Akamaru" he shouted. The great dog was biting the arm of the Fox while keeping him pinned to the ground. This however just got him madder "Dammed dog" he shouted as a third chakra arm grew out of no were and punched Akamaru across the face, sending crushing him against the nearby wall with great strenght. Kiba in the meantime jumped from the spot Kiubby held him against the wall, aiming for his clothes and weapons.

Kiba charged with a Kunai against Kiubby as Akamaru recovered himself from his encounter with the wall charging together with his master. Kiubby just stayed there calmly in the middle of the room sending a powerful wave of chakra against them, which buried them in the walls.

Kiba tried to incorporate himself to fight but his legs betrayed him. That blow was like nothing he had experienced before. It was like been hit by the Hokage at full strength multiplied 20 or 30 times. His lungs crushed, it became herder to breathe. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he puked on the floor. As he felt down and landed on the floor, he tried looking for Akamaru. The white dog laid down on the floor the hit had knocked him completely out. "You Know? I should thank you for this" Kiubby started, while approaching the now immobile body of the dog nin. "You made him weak. I've tried it for years but it was futile, his self assuring sense always backed him up, but tonight you got thru that barrier and allowed me to take over. Look…"he said almost thrilled "I don't even need one tail to have full control of him." Kiba was speechless, it was entirely his fault, he had set the Kiuby free, after all this years that Naruto gave up his life to keep him looked away, enduring the pain of solitude. He tried to move but Kiuby rapidly grabbed him by his neck, again the fox's chakra burned his skin. Kiubby started punching him, landing heavy punches against his guts until a huge load of blood splited out of the boy's mouth. Kiubby stared at the dripping blood with lust filling his eyes. Slowly but roughly he cleaned some of the blood from the painting boy's face and tasted it. A burst of joy overwhelmed him "ahh, so good, I've missed the taste of human blood, it's been so long" he said, his mind trailing off to the times when he used to run free destroying every village at whim.

Kiba felt desperate but was helpless against the Kiuby, he could feel his end approaching rapidly and his life trailed in front of his eyes. But he was a ninja he wouldn't give up, not in front of the person that had taught him this pad, so he looked up, he looked into the terrifying eyes of the demon, those red eyes full with hatred, he stared at them, he stared at them for what seemed ages, while the demon enjoyed the last shows of bravery of his pray. And then Kiba saw it, deep, deep inside those dreaded crimson red eyes was a hint of the sky blue eyes of his friend. Kiba's eyes grew wide open and tried to reach his friend. "Na…Naruto" he started in a whisper "Naruto help me. Naruto I know you can hear me…please help me NARUTO!" Desperation was evident in his voice as the Kiubby laughed at his pathetic attempt to bring his friend back.

Naruto was asleep as he heard something that woke him up. It was a low distant noise that seemed to echo in what he recognized as his mindscape again and again, however it was getting lauder every time. "Naruto" the distant voice called. Naruto was puzzled, but he recognized the voice. "Naruto help me" there it was again, Kiba was calling him. "Help me please". Why was Kiba calling him in his mindscape, how did he ended here in the first place? He stood there trying to remember. "Please help me NARUTO!" Then it hit him, his eyes grew wide as he remembered, he was there thinking of what Kiba may tell the others, he was worried about his future, he was scared, he had to stop him, and then all of a sudden, a wave of red chackra swallowed him. He could feel the fox taking over, it was just waiting to some impulse to free himself completely and take over Naruto, burring him inside his own mind forever. He knew this would happen, the fox has been ranting about this for a while now, ever since Naruto stopped asking him for his power after the incident when the four tailed fox hurt Sakura while fighting Orochimaru. The screams continued, each time more terrifying and desperate than the last. Naruto started to freak out. There was nothing that he could do to help Kiba. He didn't know what the dammed fox could be doing to Kiba, frankly he preferred not to think about it. Naruto started running through his mindscape. Corridor after corridor didn't seem to get him anywhere. It was as if the fox had trapped him in some sort of labyrinth. Cries of pain filled his mind as Kiubby stated to mercilessly pound on Kiba, finally recognizing the threat that his calls represented. Naruto started running faster as faster. But he wouldn't go anywhere. Kiubby was now aware of his awakening and started now pouring chackra in Narutos mindscape to prevent the boy from reaching him. Corridors changed and walls appeared were they were not, effectively sealing the boy in a box with no escape. Naruto ran through the sealed labyrinth but finding nothing but blind hallways in every turn, until in one turn he recognized at the distance the sound of some stone been dragged across the sewers. He ran to the sound expecting to find something, but certainly not what he saw. At the, now, end of the corridor he saw how the walls slowly turned and changed blocking the pad that once laid there. Shock and rage hit the boy simultaneously. He dint know what to do, how to react, he didn't understood how could the fox have so much control over him as to lock him in his own mind, to change and shape the boys mind at wimp. The only thing the boy could do was muster "That Bastard". Was he really nothing but a toy for everyone to play around with? Once again Kiba's pleads for help caught his attention. Deciding that there was no time for hesitation Naruto summoned a kagebunshing and charged with a rasengan against the wall. Three time Naruto hit the wall with the rasengan until it finally broke, clearing the way for the boy to jump right on to as heavy boulders smashed against the walls and the flooded floor. More walls started moving, but this time Naruto was ready. He pumped chackra into his legs speeding as much as he could to reach the end of the hall way before the wall sealed it. The path was almost gone and there was no time, because Kiba´s screams were getting more pained and loud meaning that he was almost at his breaking point. Naruto pumped more chackra to his legs and jumped hopping to get to the other side before the wall closed and crushed him. Of course, been Naruto the lucky fool he was, he made it to the other side, only to be faced with the large Kage with the kangi of seal shutting it. This was the first time that his mind had been conscious during the time that Kiuby takes over, so this was something new for him. The cage was empty and there was no sign of the fox. The only thing that stated that the fox was still somewhere in Naruto's body was the red chackra that was leaking out from between the rotten bars. Full of confusion and anger Naruto punched his reflection on the water, as he realized that he hadn't think things as far as he should have, for he had no idea of what to do next. Sure he had gotten to the cage but he had expected to find Kiuby there and would try to convince him to let Kiba go, but now he was there and there was no Kiuby to talk to so he was rendered useless as his best friend was tortured just for the fun of the twisted demon.

On the outside world, things weren't looking bright for Kiba and Naruto at all. As for Kiba, Kiubby had trapped him against the wall and had started to fulfill his promise of devouring Kiba. He was attached to the boy's neck, digging his canines deep in the Kiba's throat. Kiba hissed in pain as blood was drawn out. Kiubby bit down on his skin with anger and violence, silently cursing the uselessness of the human body. Who would have thought that even the demon influenced canines of Naruto weren't sharp enough? That was the only reason Kiba was still alive, because Kiubby was having big difficulty in tearing flesh and bone apart, he wanted to eat the dog-nin alive but this just wouldn't do.

As for Naruto, his live was about to chance. It must be a really bad Karma that the boy had, or maybe it was kiubby's, but the events of this night had set into motion the mechanism that will threat to destroy what little hope and spirit the blond boy had left. How could things get any worst for a demon container that is used to be hunted around and hated anywhere he goes you ask? Well don't worry, because things can always get worst. Let's just say that Kiubby's outburst did not go unnoticed for the village and the council.


End file.
